Jade's Soldier and Beck's Army Brat!
by JHS7262
Summary: What happen's when Beck and Jade never got together in High School, but secretly loved eachother? Well this is a story based after Hollywood Arts.There are some people you may not know in here. I needed to add some people to it.. sorry for errors..


_Dear Jadelyn West, _

_ I know we haven't talked in almost a year. I have no one to write to. I remembered that you gave me your address one time in high school. Happy late 19th Birthday. I wish I could be there to say it to your face, but your in California and I'm in the war. I wanted to tell you this before I left, but you were with that guy Jake. I have been in love with you since we were Freshman at Hollywood Arts. Jade I know that you probablly don't care what I think, but you're one of the most prettiest girls I've ever met. When things get rough over here in the war, I think about you and that helps me make it over here. If you get this letter and someone tells you I'm dead, I'm sorry. I tried to tell you last year, but I couldn't. Then I saw you with Jake, I was angry so I wanted to leave. I joined the war, hoping you wouldn't be on my mind. Then I saw a girl here, who reminded me of you. She lives about a mile away from base. She acts the same way you did. I thought mabey, if I die you should at least know this. If you talk to Cat,Andre,Tori and Robbie can you tell them that I said Hi and that I hope they're having a good life. Jade, I hope you have a good life. I only have 30 minuates to write this. General wont let me get alot of free time. This is what I get for punching him when I was in 7th grade. Now he's my General. Anyways, If I die I want you to know that I love you and I always have. I told them to contact my friends if I die but everyone seemed to have moved. I listed you as my contact, so If I die you'll get a letter and stuff. _

_I love you Jade,  
Beck Oliver_

Jade couldn't believe it. After all these years the man she loved, loved her back.

"CAT! TORI! ANDRE! ROBBIE! GUYS! COME HERE!" She yelled running into the her house. They looked at her crying.

"Jay, whats wrong?" Andre asked her when she got into the kitchen with them.

"It's Beck. I got a letter from Beck! He loves me! He's gonna die because of me!" She said as she collasped down in a chair.

"What do you mean he's going to die for you?" Tori asked Jade while she fed her son Andrew.

"After High School, Beck didn't become a actor! He joined the war! I drove him into the war! He said that he saw Jake and I one time and he got so mad that he left to join the war! I drove him to the war! He said that if he dies then I'll get a letter and some stuff." She told them as she cried harder.

"Mabey, he was kidding?" Robbie asked weirdly. They looked at him with stupidity written on their faces.

"Mabey, he wanted to get away for awhile." Cat said trying to calm her best friend down.

Jade shook her head. "I need to write back. I need to tell him how I feel." Jade said as she got up and ran to find paper and pencil.

_Dear Beck, _

_ I got your letter, I'm glad that you're alive now. We all started to worry about you. I started to worry about you. I love you too Beck. I always did. I wish you were here with me. That way I wouldn't be stuck with Tori and Andre and Cat and Robbie. I know I added alot of and's but its necessary. Everyone here is good. Tori and Andre, are in engaged and have a son named Andrew. Cat just found out she's pregnant with Robbies baby. There is no more Rex. Robbie just proposed to Cat, about a week ago. They're all waiting for you to come home for their weddings. They can't wait to see you. I can't wait to see you. We really need to talk..about the past and the future. Please Beck just come home soon. Please! I miss you! I want you home. In one peice! And dont come home in a coffin! If you do when I die I will kick your ass!_

_I love you Beck,_

_Jade West_

Beck stared at the paper in his hand.

"OLIVER! COME ON! WE IN WAR! YOU CANT JUST SIT ON YOUR ASS ALL DAY! WE NEED TO FIGHT FOR ALL OF COUNTRY! YOU LEAVE IN 2 WEEKS! GET OUT HERE AND HELP US!" General Kednick yelled at him. Beck shot up and grabbed his gun and ran out to the rest of the troops. He ran out and heard gun fire everywhere. He saw the girl that reminded him of Jade run out of her house. A man chased after her and she ran towards where Beck and the other troops were. One of the men tried to shot the man behind her but instead the bulliet hit her. She died right infront of Beck. She looked like Jade in so many ways, her hair, her eyes, and her additude! He was very angrey he shot the man who was chasing her. In the process 147 troops were killed.

"GUYS! QUICK LOOK!" Tori yelled from the living room. They ran in to see the news break.

"What is it?" Andre asked. Tori turned up the volume.

"Hi if you're now joining us on the Local LA news, 19 soldiers have been killed in war from this area. None of the soldiers have been identified. We have some footage of what they're seeing over there. Right here is a picture of one of the houses where 190 troops were living. 147 have been killed within the last 24 hours. Im Mellisa Groft LA News." The reporter said as the Tv turned to the pictures of the War.

Jade saw someone in one smileing while looking down at a peice of paper. "THATS BECK! LOOK! " She screamed and pointed to the screen. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Cat asked. She squealed. "Sorry. Where are you?" She asked the person. "Are you okay?" She smiled, that must mean the person was okay, "Are you coming home to meet the baby?" She asked while holding her belly. "Yeah, I'll hang up and I'll meet you at the air port. Okay. Bye!" She hung up and ran to her shoes. "Okay, everyone cook something large and delisouse! Jade dont pass out! I'll be back! ANDRE! Come with me!" She screamed and ran out the door.

**AT THE AIR PORT!**

"CAT! Why are we here!" Andre asked her.

"There's his plane!" Cat squealed. She saw him come through the door way. He must've saw her cause he ran over and hugged her. "You're home!" SHe hugged him.

"What is going on here?" Andre asked. Then the stranger pulled away from the red head. "Beck! Man, nice to see you after a year!" He man hugged him. "We better get you back to the house before Cat has the baby, and before Jade kills Tori." He said as they walked back to Cat's car. They talked about their lives and how they've changed since High school ended.

"So, does Jade have a boyfriend?" Beck as nervously. Cat and Andre laughed.

"Jade, boyfriend? Dude the day you left, she was looking for you and she broke up with Jake and hasnt been with a guy since." Andre told him as they pulled into the driveway.

"So who all lives here?"Beck asked.

"Jade. She owns the place, but every now and then Cat will stay over or Tori will with Andrew. She wont let Robbie or I stay. She says its just too weird. I'm sure she'll let you stay." ANdre told him as they got out. Cat ran to the door. "Cat arent you going to help!" He yelled for her.

"PREGNANT LADY GOT TO PEE!" She screamed from inside. The boys laughed and walked inside.

"HEY GUYS WE'RE BACK!" Andre screamed. Andrew ran out and stopped infront of his father. "Hey Buddy, this is Uncle Beck. Can you say Hi?" he asked his son. Andrew said Hi in the little boy voice. And ran over and hugged Becks leggs. Beck patted the boys head. Then Tori ran out.

"Andre we need- Oh my god." Tori stopped her sentence and saw Beck standing there in his army uniform. "Your back. Wow. Umm ROBBIE! COME HERE! JADE STIR THAT STUFF PLEASE!"She yelled and Robbie runs out.

"Hey! Your here!" Robbie man hugged Beck and Tori ran over and gave him the same hug Cat did.

"Tori, are you staying home tonight to give them some time alone?" Andre asked his fiancee.. She nods. THey all look at Beck.

"What?" He asked them. Tori pushed him towards the Kitchen alittle bit. "Okay,Okay!" He said then walked in the Kitchen. He saw Jade stirring something on the stove. "Jade." He said.

She turned around to see who it was. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that it was Beck. "Beck." She said. It sounded like a whisper to her, but to Beck it was loud enough for him to hear. He walked over to her. She ran into his arms and hugged him. SHe cried on his shoulder while her just held her, hoping it wasn't a dream. They heard _Aww's_ coming from behind them.

They pull away from eachother and look at their friends smiling at them. "Would you guy's shut up! You make me sick!" Jade told them with that smirk he hasn't seen since High School. "OKay, It's 6 O' clock! Everyone sit down Dinners done. Tori, cat, Help me get everything down on the table." She told them and they set the tabel. They sat the Mac and Cheese, Fried Chicken, Mashed Potatos,Gravey, and Corn down on the table. Around 7:30 they were all done with dinner, Jade got up and everyone went out to the Living Room. She brought out Beck's favorite. Cheesecake. and Cats favorite. Red Velvet. Everyone ate the cheesecake except Jade and Cat. Cat ate the Red Velevet Cake. Her excuse for eating the whole thing was '_Im with Child! Okay! Im eating for Two!_'

Everyone went to leave to go home. "Beck.. can I talk to you?" Jade asked him before walking back to the Kitchen. He followed her in to find her sitting on the counter.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"Do you have a place to stay?"She asked. He shook his head. "Well you do now. Welcome Home. After everyone leaves I'll show you your room." She told him.

"Jade, I can just try to find my parent's house. I mean even though they dis owned me about Two years ago, I'm sure they would let me stay in the RV." He told her, realizing that he just told her something he's been hiding for two years. "Umm I wasn't suppose to say that." He said.

"Beck! You should've told me that before! Oh My God! Where were you staying! Nevermind! That's the past. Unfortunatly we can't change that, but we can look into the future."She told him before walking out to see if everyone was gone. She opened the Kitchen door to find everyone standing there. "Okay, Nosies! Go Home!" She told them before stomping up the stairs.

She walked into one of the rooms and slammed the door. Everyone thought something was wrong between Beck and Jade, They told Beck goodbye then left. They didnt want to be around if Jade soon they left Jade came out of the room and yelled for Beck to come up with his stuff. He did as he was told. Even though he wouldn't admitt it, he was still alittle bit scared of her. He loves her to death, but he is still alittle bit scared. He walked up the stairs to a room where Jade was sitting on the bed. He put his stuff down on the side of the bed. "What do you think?" She asked him. He didnt know if she was gesturing to the room or to how she changed outfits.

He just nodded. "Its nice." He told her. He saw that smile that he saw in his dreams, but never saw in real life. She motioned for him to come over to the bed. He walked over to the bed. Jade whispered something he's been dying to hear in real life. '_I love you._' Beck smiled a smile that Jade has only dreamed about. At that moment they both read eachother's mind. They both leaned in and their lips brushed against eachother. Then they pulled back, realizing what was going on. Jade couldn't take it. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He responded by kissing her back as well. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Beck had his hands on either side of Jade until he wrapped them around her small waist to pull her closer to him. She didnt want the kiss to end, nor did he. He pulled away so they could breath.

"I love you too." He told her before capturing her lips again. She wanted so much more than just this kiss. She wanted him forever. She wanted him in so many ways. She wanted him to kiss her, to love her, to make love to her, to wed her. She wanted so much. He wanted the same thing. He wanted to kiss her, love her, make love to her, he wanted to wed her, he even wanted to give her children. He didnt know if he could. Sure all that time in the war made him alittle more aroused from being away from her, but he wasn't going to do anything with her except kiss her until he found out she wanted the same thing. His tounge played with her lips asking for entrance, she granted it. She tasted sweet and sour at the same time. It fit her. She had her moments when she could be a bitch and others where she could be sweet. She couldn't believe what just happend. She pulled away to get some air.

"Beck, I-" She stopped the sentance.. She bit her lip, not sure if she should tell him that she wanted more than just a kiss. He stopped her from doing that again.

"What is it?" He asked her. "Jade, whatever it is, just tell me." He told her.

"Um I know you're just back from the war, we just kissed, we said I love you's through letters, but I feel like theres more we could be doing. Rather than Kissing..." She looks away trying to keep him from seeing her embarassment. He chuckles at the fact shes hiding from him.

"I know, I feel that too. I'm leaving it all up to you. If you want to, we can. If you dont want to right now then we wont. I'ts up to you too." He told her. He brought her face back up to his. He looked deep into her eyes "I dont care if we wait 5 years. I will wait for you. Jade, I love you. Just because I'm in the Army doesnt mean anything. It just means, that I'll be gone every now and then.." He told her. She grabs the front of his uniform and pulls him closer to her and kisses him. They make out for a good five minuates. To them it felt like forever. Jade deciedes to make the first move. She start unbutton his uniform shirt. She looks up at him when she get the second one done.

He just smiles down at her. "It's up to you. Weither we do or we dont. Im all for both." He told contuines to unbutton the uniform shirt. When she gets done with the shirt she pushes it off his shoulders. SHe notices that his musscel is bigger than it was last they seen eachother. She reached her shakey hand and touched his arm. She gasps when she feels the musscel under her hand move a little. He leans down and kisses her. She started to think that the army did him good. But she couldn't get all those problems out of her head. She pulled away from Beck and pushed him away long enough for her to move away.

"Jade." He said stopping her from leaving the room. She turned around to look at him. "Whats wrong?" he told her and she shook her head. "Jade, is it because of everything I've said before about what was in the letters? About you and.." He had to stop himself from growling the name _Jake._ She nods, know what he was going to say. "Jade, Im sorry. I know that now isnt the time to talk about it,but why is it bothering you now? Your the reason I'm here.." He told her.

"I can't help but wonder what it would've been like if I did tell you that day you asked me whats wrong, when you foun me in the Janitors closet crying. I should've told you that I loved you then! I should've done that! Instead here we are we almost had sex because the emotions we're having." She told him. Wiping tears that started to come down her face away. He walked towards her and she backed up against the door before his hands went to either side of her, trapping her to the door. "Beck, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Jade, Im not going to hurt you like I did in the past. I'm sorry for making you feel like I didnt want you. You have nothing to feel bad about. If anyone does, its me." He told her,staring in her eyes. She sensed regret in his voice. She reached to touch his face, but he moved away from her hands. "Jade, Im sorry for everything. I shouldn'tve came back so soon.. I should probablly go." He told her as he went to pick up his bags.

"Beck, put the bag down. If you love me like you say you do, then you wont leave again." She told him with tears coming down her face. He hated seeing her cry.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Review? :)


End file.
